Chloé Bourgeois
Chloé Bourgeois is Marinette's rival and a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. Her father, André Bourgeois, is the mayor of Paris. In "Antibug", after Ladybug ignores her suggestions on how to beat Vanisher and calls her a liar, she is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Antibug, a supervillain that is a copy of Ladybug. In "Style Queen", after Ladybug lost the Bee Miraculous that she wanted to entrust to Alya Césaire, Chloé found the Bee Miraculous and she, when the Miraculous was inhabited by Pollen, became Queen Bee (Queen B in the French version), a bee-themed superhero who helped Ladybug and Cat Noir "during particularly difficult missions" in the second season and season 3. Later in "Queen Wasp," after a failed attempt at trying to impress her mother, Chloé is once again akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Queen Wasp, a wasp-themed villain. In "Mayura", during the fight with Scarlet Moth, Queen Bee is reakumatized into a scarlet version of Queen Wasp. As of "Miraculer", Ladybug will no longer call upon Chloé to be Queen Bee due to the risk her identity being public knowledge places upon both Chloé and her family. In "Heart Hunter", after being passed over too many times by Ladybug and at Hawk Moth's manipulations, Chloé gets akumatized into Miracle Queen, a villain who can control Miraculous holders where she is to set in motion for Hawk Moth's "elaborate mortal plan". In "Miracle Queen", after being deakumatized by Ladybug and losing both her army of superheroes, the Miracle Box, and the Bee Miraculous, Chloé becomes bitter towards Ladybug and claims she will no longer be her fan and friend, being then expelled for good from the French Miraculous superhero team. Trivia *Chloé is the first Miraculous holder to be renounced from the French Miraculous superhero team. *Chloé is the first Miraculous wielder shown not to maintain a secret identity onscreen. *As of "Miraculer," Chloé is the first person to be able to successfully resist Hawk Moth's akumatization. Gallery 8F0D9FBB-B768-4E89-A3F9-ACE10B44FE6D.png|Chloé as Antibug Queen_Bee.png|Chloé as Queen Bee Queen_Was.png|Chloé as Queen Wasp Scarlet_Queen_Wasp.png|Chloé as Scarlet Queen Wasp Miracle_Queen.jpeg|Chloé as Miracle Queen Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Shrek's Adventure allies Category:Miraculous characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Half-humans Category:Humans Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Superheroes Category:Superheroines Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:False Antagonists Category:Anti-heroines Category:Villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney Villainesses Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:HEROINES Category:Reformed characters Category:Former villains Category:Brainwashed/Possessed Category:Girlfriends Category:Love Interest Category:Characters who have a love interest Category:In-love heroines Category:Lovers Category:Akumatized villains Category:Teenage characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroines Category:Bullies Category:Heroes who turned evil because of a villain Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Heroines Category:Disney Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cry Category:Daughters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Captured characters Category:Kidnapped characters Category:White Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Blue Eyes Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Bee Miraculous holders Category:Beautiful characters Category:Former Miraculous holders Category:Fomer superheroines Category:Retired characters Category:Lairs Category:Supervillains Category:Neutral characters Category:Copy Cat characters Category:Students Category:Jealousy Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV show Characters Category:TV Show heroines Category:TV show villains Category:Cartoon heroines Category:Cartoon villains Category:Animated characters Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Hateful characters Category:Magical characters Category:Magical girls Category:French Miraculous Team Category:Transformed characters Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Idiots Category:Love Rivals Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Girly characters Category:In-love villains Category:Villain’s Crush Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Heroinc Jerks Category:Characters voiced by Selah Victor Category:Minions Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Villains who have a mom Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Characters who have ponytails Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Pink Eyes Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Redheads Category:Dancers Category:Characters who can dance Category:Dancing Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Brokenheart characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Fighters Category:Betrayed characters